


Wherever Your Going, I’m Going That Way

by OverexcitedFangirl1127



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Artemis didn’t know Wally was gay, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Multi, Pretty much everyone from the YJ universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverexcitedFangirl1127/pseuds/OverexcitedFangirl1127
Summary: This is my first fanfiction and there’s is going to be a lot of angst be prepared! Wally comes out of the speed force, but it’s not without a cost. ( After season 3)
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Wherever Your Going, I’m Going That Way

”Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker...” (Frank Ocean)

Wally West. Dick Grayson’s only dream.

He had begged to all the gods and monsters he knew to bring him back, if not for him, then for Artemis because their love was beautiful and pure ~~unlike his own for Wally.~~

As he stared out the window of bibbos, celebrating the defeat of Granny Goodness and the Light, he sent up one last plea. _  
_

_‘ If anyone is listening, please bring him back. I don’t care what it costs... just allow me to see him one more time.’_

His ~~platonic~~ love with Babs was great, but it felt like he was replacing Wally with the closest ~~female~~ love interest. 

~~Wally never loved him anyway.~~

As everyone left Bibbos, a massive hole in the middle of the street opened up. 

“ I have returned the speedster Wally West as the _Nightwing_ requested.”

”Something you want to tell us, _Dick_?” Kon drawled. Everyone started talking at once and screaming at Nightwing for his “cruel joke” when the team turned and saw...

Wally West ran out of the blue crackling portal as young as the day he disappeared. He crashed into Artemis’s arms, heavily panting while her face ran with tears. “ How? Wally, I love you never leave me again!” Artemis sobbed. 

“ Do not rejoice yet. There is a price to be paid.”

” Wait speedforce, what do you mean by a price I served my time!” Wally shouted.

” As payment, I will take the thing that Wally West _loves most_.” 

“What NO you can’t have Artemis.” Wally sped immediately to Artemis’s side and shielded her.

” That’s not who you truly love is it? The one who you push away at every turn even though _he would give up his life for you._ ”

The blood drained from Wally’s face. 

“ I-“

” The time has come.”

To the surprise of everyone and no one, Dick stepped forward. Giant blue electric bolts hit him and levitated him in the air. 

“ Wally, I’ve always loved you. Consider this payment for being the bestest friend ever when I didn’t deserve it. Look after Bruce and Tim for me, I love them.”

“ The debt is paid.” The speedforce purred.

He melted into the blue portal and immediately after it disappeared. 

“ _I never got to say I love you too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I’m sorry for the crying I just love it when Dick suffers and Wally suffers too! This fanfic was inspired by Frank Ocean’s cover of Moon River which I heard for the first time on Doom Patrol, and the scene in young justice when Wally says “ If he’s going, I’m going.” The similarities were too much to resist and now I’m going to curl up in a corner of my room and cry for a bit! Everyone stay safe and be careful! I live off comments please feed me!


End file.
